TwinBee (personaje)
|primer_juego = ''TwinBee'' (1985) |saga = |tipo = Aeronave - Robot |origen = Donburi Island |rol = Protagonista |especial = Una poderosa aeronave de combate piloteada que también puede encogerse y convertirse en un pequeño robot autónomo luchador. }} TwinBee es un robot aeronave con aspecto esférico de color azul que protagoniza la saga de videojuegos homónima creada por Konami. También ha tenido un rol importante en las sagas Konami Wai Wai y Parodius en donde aparece como uno de los varios personajes seleccionables. En su primer juego localizado en Norteamérica se lo renombró como Stinger, pero luego se recuperó su nombre original. thumb|right|200px|TwinBee y su piloto Light. Información general thumb|right|200px|En al diseño antiguo de TwinBee, este parecía un cohete con brazos. TwinBee es una aeronave de combate pilotada que apareció originalmente en el videojuego TwinBee de 1985 como la nave principal que controla el jugador. Desde entonces, ha mantenido este rol en todas las secuelas realizadas. TwinBee siempre es acompañado por una nave similar de color rosa llamada WinBee, esta es controlada por el segundo jugador y tiene la capacidad de unirse con el primero para utilizar un ataque combinado. En algunos juegos aparece también una tercera nave de color verde llamada GwinBee. La historia del juego inicia en el año 2801. TwinBee y WinBee son aeronaves construidas por el Dr. Cinnamon, un genio inventor que las creó para defender a la Isla Donburi de villanos invasores. Este además asignó a sus propios hijos, Annamon y Donnamon, como pilotos. En sus primeros juegos, el aspecto de las naves "Bee" se asemejaba al de un cohete con la parte frontal redondeada y con dos grandes brazos con puños tipo guantes que le permiten ejecutar diversos ataques. thumb|left|En el diseño moderno de TwinBee, este tiene forma esférica con brazos y pies. En el videojuego Detana Twinbee! de 1991, se produce una renovación en la estética y la historia de la serie, que se mantiene hasta la actualidad. Las naves Bees ya no son simples vehículos sino que además son robots autónomos inteligentes. Aquí el aspecto de TwinBee cambia bastante y su diseño original, que parecía un cohete, ahora se asemeja a una esfera con puños y turbinas en la espalda. Además, adquiere grandes pies para caminar y combatir en tierra y una pequeña boca que le permite hablar. En este nuevo juego se le asigna su piloto definitivo, llamado Light, quien es el nieto del Dr. Cinnamon. Otra habilidad nueva de TwinBee es la capacidad de reducirse a 1/8 de su tamaño original, de modo que cuando no combate se queda cerca de su piloto como una mascota. thumb|right|TwinBee, [[WinBee y GwinBee, las tres naves hermanas.]] En los animes de TwinBee se puede apreciar que este personaje es un robot capaz de hablar fluidamente y con una personalidad amigable, enérgica e infantil. Conversa con su piloto como si fueran amigos y puede cambiar de modo aéreo a modo terrestre muy fácilmente. Además de la serie TwinBee, este personaje ha aparecido en los dos juegos de Konami Wai Wai World como una aeronave controlable en los niveles estilo shoot 'em Up. Y ha tenido un importante rol en la saga Parodius, en donde es uno de los personajes seleccionables y aparece como una nave con vida propia y sin piloto. Habilidades y armamento de TwinBee Twinbee es una rápida aeronave de combate que se distingue por tener dos brazos con grandes puños que le permiten ejecutar distintos ataques. En los juegos clásicos, Twinbee se destruye con un impacto directo, aunque en juegos posteriores se le añadió una barra de vida que le permite resistir varios ataques e incluso recuperar salud. Ataques principales Estos son los ataques comunes de TwinBee, su disponibilidad cambia según el juego. thumb|right|200px|TwinBee tiene capacidad de disparar a enemigos aéreos y lanzar bombas a enemigos terrestres. *'Disparo normal:' TwinBee dispara balas hacia delante. *'Cargar poder:' TwinBee acumular poder y lo libera en un poderoso disparo especial. *'Bomba:' Con sus brazos arroja bombas al suelo para destruir a los enemigos en tierra. En muchos juegos, los brazos se destruyen si son dañados por el enemigo y TwinBee pierde este ataque. *'Bombardero:' Twinbee puede acumular el poder del disparo de bombas y luego liberar un conjunto de bombas que causan una gran explosión en el suelo. *'Golpe de puño:' TwinBee también puede atacar golpeando con su puño hacia delante, aunque este ataque tiene muy corto alcance es sumamente poderoso y puede detener proyectiles menores. *'Chibi Blaster:' El arma máxima de TwinBee, envía un ejército de "mini-TwinBees" que revolotean por todos lados y acaban con todos los enemigos en pantalla. Es de uso limitado. thumb|left|TwinBee y WinBee pueden unirse para realizar un ataque combinado. *'Disparo combinado:' Cuando TwinBee y WinBee se unen y se toman de los brazos, pueden realizar un disparo combinado más poderoso que el normal. Si se unen horizontalmente atacan con un rayo de ondas, mientras que si se unen verticalmente realizan un disparo múltiple que se dispersa hacia el frente. *'GwinBee Power-Up:' En algunos juegos, la nave GwinBee es un ítem que permite realizar ataques combinados al unirse a TwinBee. *'Lanzar compañero:' TwinBee puede agarrar a Winbee con sus brazos y arrojarla como un proyectil que rebota por toda la pantalla y derrota a los enemigos que se atraviesen en su camino. La nave arrojada se vuelve invulnerable durante este ataque. Poder de campanas TwinBee puede obtener mejoras en su arsenal cuando aparecen ítems de campanas y el jugador les dispara hasta que cambian de color. Cada color de campana otorga un poder distinto que varía según el juego. Estos poderes son: thumb|right|Las campanas de color conceden poderes a TwinBee. *'Speed Up:' Vuelve a TwinBee más rápido. *'Disparo doble:' Cambia el disparo normal por un disparo doble. *'Disparo cañón:' Cambia el disparo normal por un disparo de gran tamaño. *'Laser:' Cambia el disparo normal por un disparo láser. *'3-Way:' Cambia el disparo normal por un ataque especial que dispersa proyectiles en tres direcciones distintas hacia el frente. *'Option:' Activa un "mini-Twinbee" asistente que sigue al jugador y ataca con el disparo normal. Estos además son invulnerables pero se destruyen si TwinBee recibe daño. Se pueden activar hasta cuatro "Options" a la vez, en algunos juegos además se puede escoger su comportamiento. *'Barrier:' Un campo de fuerza que rodea a la nave y la protege de todo tipo de ataques enemigos, se destruye luego de recibir varios golpes. Ataques en modo terrestre En su forma de robot, Twinbee es un pequeño androide esférico que puede caminar y combatir en el suelo sin la necesidad de un piloto. thumb|right|200px|TwinBee en modo terrestre usa un martillo como ataque principal. *'Aceleración:' Al correr, TwinBee se vuelve cada vez más rápido y puede usar este impulso para atacar con una barrida. *'Salto:' El personaje pega un salto que sirve como ataque para aplastar a los enemigos. *'Golpe de puño:' Ataca al enemigo con sus puños. *'Golpe especial:' Acumula poder en sus puños y dispara una bola de energía. *'Turbo propulsor:' TwinBee acumula poder en sus turbinas y sale disparado a una gran velocidad. Esta habilidad sirve para dar enormes saltos hacia el cielo y también como ataque para atropellar y destruir a enemigos y romper rocas. Además se pueden usar los propulsores para aterrizar despacio durante una caída. *'Bellpower:' Al tocar los ítems de campanas, TwinBee puede ganar poderes varios como invulnerabilidad por tiempo limitado, pistola láser, Options, Barrier, Speed-Up y el poderoso martillo. Power-Ups en Parodius [[Archivo:TwinBee Parodius Power-Up.gif|center|Power-Ups de TwinBee en Parodius.]] En la saga Parodius, TwinBee usa un sistema de Power-Ups distinto, similar a la de los juegos de la serie Gradius. thumb|right|180px|En Parodius, TwinBee usa guantes de boxeo que se disparan como cohetes. *'Speed Up:' Vuelve a TwinBee más rápido. *'Rocket Punch:' Dispara guantes de boxeo como poderosos cohetes que atraviesan y destruyen a los enemigos y luego regresan a sus brazos. *'Tailgun:' Cambia el disparo normal por un disparo doble que ataca hacia delante y hacia atrás. *'3-Way:' Cambia el disparo normal por un disparo triple que ataca hacia delante, diagonal-arriba y diagonal-abajo. *'Option:' Activa un "mini-Twinbee" asistente que sigue al jugador y copia todos sus disparos. Se pueden activar hasta tres "Options" a la vez. *'Barrier:' Un campo de fuerza esférico que rodea a la nave y la protege de ataques menores, se desintegra tras recibir varios impactos. Pilotos de TwinBee Apariciones en videojuegos TwinBee es la nave protagonista en la saga que lleva su nombre. Saga Twinbee thumb|right|200px|El primer juego de TwinBee para Arcade. *''TwinBee'' (1985 - Arcade, NES, MSX): Juego protagonizado por TwinBee y su compañera WinBee. La historia de este juego se ubica en el año 2801, en donde TwinBee tiene su primera batalla para defender a Donburi Island de la invasión del ejército de King Spice. Aquí es pilotado por Annamon, un personaje del que poco se conoce. Su aspecto es el de un cohete con puños. *''Stinger'' (1986 - FDS, NES): Este juego está protagonizado por TwinBee, quien es acompañado por WinBee y GwinBee. Este juego mantiene el estilo y los ataques clásicos e introduce por única vez niveles de vista lateral. El juego se ubica un siglo después que el original, en donde TwinBee tiene como piloto a Squash, el bisnieto del Dr. Cinnamon. thumb|right|200px|En su segundo juego, TwinBee fue renombrado como "Stinger". *''Twinbee 3: Poko Poko Daimaou'' (1990 - FC): TwinBee es el protagonista junto a WinBee. Mantiene sus ataques clásicos y además adquiere el disparo triple y el láser. En este juego el piloto es nuevamente Squash, quien debe rescatar al piloto de Gwinbee que fue capturado por Poko Poko. *''TwinBee Da!!'' (1990 - GB): Un juego muy similar al original en donde el protagonista es TwinBee y, como siempre, el segundo jugador controla a WinBee. Este juego regresa a la primera generación, con Annamon piloteando a la nave para enfrentar al malvado Dr. Nikki que busca vengarse por la muerte del villano King Spice. TwinBee mantiene sus ataques clásicos. [[Archivo:Detana TwinBee captura 1.png|thumb|right|200px|TwinBee aparece con su nuevo diseño en Detana!! TwinBee.]] *''Detana!! TwinBee'' (1991 - Arcade, PC, PCE): Videojuego protagonizado por Twinbee, junto a WinBee. Este título presenta un importante rediseño estético de las naves en donde TwinBee adquiere su moderno aspecto esférico con manos y pies. En este título además se introduce a los pilotos de la segunda generación, en donde TwinBee es piloteado por Light, que quedará definitivamente por el resto de la saga. TwinBee tiene sus ataques clásicos y además gana la habilidad de cargar energía para ejecutar disparos más poderosos. También aparece GwinBee como un asistente que se puede unir al jugador para ejecutar ataques combinados. Es además posible hacer un destructivo ataque a toda la pantalla si se unen Twinbee, WinBee y GwinBee. *''Pop'n TwinBee'' (1993 - SNES): Videojuego protagonizado por Twinbee, junto a WinBee. La nave por primera vez tiene una barra de vida que le permite resistir varios golpes antes de destruirse y se puede recargar con ítems. También adquiere la habilidad de dar cortos y poderosos golpes de puño y de arrojar a su compañera como un proyectil sumamente efectivo. En este juego además se elimina el clásico inconveniente de que TwinBee pierde sus brazos si reciben daño. [[Archivo:TwinBee Rainbow Bell captura 1.png|thumb|right|200px|En Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures se puede controlar a TwinBee en modo terrestre.]] *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (1994 - SNES): Este es el primer videojuego en donde las naves aparecen en su modo terrestre, es un título de plataformas lateral en donde se puede escoger a TwinBee, WinBee o GwinBee. TwinBee ahora se maneja corriendo y saltando por el nivel, tiene la habilidad de atacar dando puñetazos y usar sus turbinas para salir disparado con fuerza y destruir a enemigos y rocas que bloquean el camino. *''Twinbee Taisen Puzzle Dama'' (1994 - PS1): Juego de puzzle de acción en donde TwinBee es uno de los varios personajes seleccionables. [[Archivo:TwinBee Yahho captura 1.png|thumb|right|200px|TwinBee con su poder de guantes de boxeo en TwinBee Yahho!.]] *''TwinBee Yahho!'' (1995 - Arcade, PS1, Saturn): Videojuego protagonizado por Twinbee, acompañado por WinBee. En este juego se agregan armas instantáneas que se obtienen como ítems alternativos a las campanas. Entre estas nuevas armas hay lanzallamas, disparo volcán, spread gun y súper bombas. Todos los ataques clásicos y las campanas se han mantenido. *''Twinbee PARADISE in Donburishima'' (1998 - PC): Juego interactivo con varios minijuegos en donde aparecen los personajes de la saga TwinBee.[http://www.gamestone.co.uk/gradius/games_games.php?system=WIN&local=japan&game=02&page=1 Información de Twinbee PARADISE in Donburishima en Gradius Home World] Consultado el 24/2/2012 *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PS1): Un juego RPG en donde hay un nuevo protagonista que lleva el nombre del jugador y que combate piloteando a TwinBee. Entre los ataques especiales de TwinBee estan su martillo, el revolver y el poderoso ataque de la campana resplandeciente.[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/573699-twinbee-rpg/faqs/25710 Guia de TwinBee RPG en GameFAQs] Consultado el 24/2/2012 *''Konami Suzume: TwinBee Taisen-ban'' (2003 - Movil): Videojuego de mahjong con los personajes de TwinBee.コナミ、iアプリ対応の通信型対戦ゲーム配信サイトオープン *''TwinBee Dungeon'' (2004 - Móvil): Videojuego roguelike en donde los protagonistas son TwinBee y su piloto Light y tienen la misión de explorar peligrosas mazmorras.[http://k-tai.impress.co.jp/cda/article/news_toppage/18820.html Info de TwinBee Dungeon en http://k-tai.impress.co.jp] *''GoGo! TwinBee'' (2013 - iOS, Android): Videojuego protagonizado por la nave TwinBee, es una versión simplificada de los shoot'em up clásicos de la saga en donde el jugador se limita únicamente a mover a TwinBee a los lados mientras le dispara a los enemigos y suma puntos y power-ups.Anuncio oficial: "KONAMI Content Arrives on the LINE Game Platform Shooting Game "LINE GoGo! TwinBee" Released May 20" Consultado el 24/2/2012 Saga Parodius En la saga Parodius, la nave TwinBee aparece como uno de los personajes seleccionables. Aquí tiene un tamaño más pequeño y no lleva piloto, por lo que actúa por cuenta propia. [[Archivo:Parodius Da captura 1.png|thumb|right|200px|En Parodius Da!, TwinBee aparece erróneamente con el diseño de WinBee.]] *''Parodius Da!'' (1990 - Arcade, SNES, PCE): TwinBee aparece como uno de los personajes seleccionables. Sus Power-Ups están basados en los juegos clásicos de la serie TwinBee como el disparo triple y la barrera. Una curiosidad es que en este juego en lugar de su color azul clásico, TwinBee es de color rosado, de modo que se parece mucho más a WinBee.[http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/parodius/parodius2.htm Parodius en HardcoreGaming101.net] Consultado el 23/4/2012 *''Gokujou Parodius'' (1994 - Arcade, SNES): TwinBee es uno de los guerreros espaciales seleccionables. Si el segundo jugador inicia la partida, en su lugar aparece WinBee. En este juego adquiere el nuevo diseño que se le dió en Detana! TwinBee, con la diferencia de que en Parodius lleva guantes de boxeo en lugar de sus puños blancos normales.[http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/parodius/parodius3.htm Gokujou Parodius en HardcoreGaming101.net] Consultado el 23/4/2012 [[Archivo:Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius captura 2.png|thumb|right|200px|TwinBee con sus "Options" y "Barrier" en Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius.]] *''Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius'' (1995 - SNES, Saturn, PS1): TwinBee es uno de los guerreros espaciales seleccionables. También aparece WinBee como su compañera.[http://www.gamefaqs.com/snes/562931-jikkyou-oshaberi-parodius/faqs/7017 Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius en GameFAQs.com] Consultado el 23/4/2012 En otros videojuegos TwinBee además ha tenido participaciones importantes en videojuegos de otras sagas: *''Nemesis'' (1986 - MSX): Un truco de este juego permite tener a TwinBee como la nave protagonista en reemplazo del Vic Viper, si se coloca un cartucho del juego TwinBee en la segunda ranura. *''Konami Wai Wai World'' (1988 - FC, Móvil): En el último nivel, la forma de juego cambia por un shoot 'em up en donde el jugador puede escoger a Vic Viper o a Twinbee como nave. La parte inicial se desarrolla en Donburi Island por lo que el juego se asemeja mucho al TwinBee original. [[Archivo:Wai Wai World 2 captura 2.png|thumb|right|200px|La fase especial de TwinBee en pseudo-3D del juego Wai Wai World 2.]] *''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Paseri Jou'' (1991 - FC): El tercer nivel de este videojuego contiene una recreación sumamente fiel del juego TwinBee en donde el jugador controla a TwinBee y una segunda persona puede manejar a WinBee. Además se incluye una fase de bonus en pseudo-3D, con TwinBee visto desde atrás, en donde hay que conseguir la mayor cantidad de campanas posibles. *''Tokimeki Memorial'' (1994 - PCE): Simulador de citas que incluye un minijuego llamado "Twinbee Returns", este es una versión reducida del Arcade original de TwinBee en donde el jugador controla a la nave azul y debe derrotar a las naves enemigas.[http://blog.hardcoregaming101.net/2011/06/shooter-minigames-of-tokimeki-memorial.html The Shooter Minigames of Tokimeki Memorial en Harcoregaming101] Consultado el 23/4/2012 *''Speed King NEO KOBE 2045'' (1996 - PlayStation): Un juego de carreras futuristas en donde se puede desbloquear a TwinBee como uno de los vehículos competidores. Esto se logra tras superar la batalla del tercer curso con un auto secreto."Cameos de Gradius" en Gradius Home World Consultado el 8/5/2012 *''Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You'' (1997 - PS1, Saturn): Simulador de citas que incluye un minijuego llamado "Twinbee Time Attack", el cual es un juego de disparos que combina gráficos y elementos de Detana! TwinBee y Pop'n TwinBee. El jugador controla a la nave TwinBee.[http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/tokimeki/tokimeki.htm Twinbee Time Attack en Harcoregaming101] Consultado el 23/4/2012 *''DreamMix TV World Fighters'' (2003 - GCN, PS2): TwinBee aparece como uno de los peleadores de Konami seleccionables. Aquí esta en su modo terrestre por lo que pelea con golpes de puño y patadas y también puede usar su martillo. Como habilidad especial puede utilizar las campanas que, según su color, le conceden un poder distinto. [[Archivo:Airforce Delta Strike captura 2.jpg|thumb|right|200px|La aeronave TwinBee en Airforce Delta Strike.]] *''Airforce Delta Strike'' (2004 - PS2): En este juego se puede desbloquear a TwinBee como una aeronave secreta pilotable.[http://hardcoregaming101.net/konamishooters/konamishooters7.htm Airforce Delta Strike en Harcoregaming101] Consultado el 23/4/2012 *''Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero'' (2008 - NDS): TwinBee aparece como una de las criaturas del juego.Characters en el sitio oficial de Elebits. Consultado el 18/3/2012 *''Nou Kaihatsu Kenkyujo Kuru Kuru Lab'' (2009 - Arcade): Juego de destreza mental en donde hay un minijuego protagonizado por TwinBee.[http://www.konami.jp/am/curucuru/mates_movement.html#mates_23 TwinBee entre los personajes de Nou Kaihatsu Kenkyujo Kuru Kuru Rabo en el sitio oficial del juego] Consultado el 23/4/2012 *''New Love Plus'' (2012 - 3DS): Simulador de citas que incluye un minijuego llamado "TwinBee +", este es una remake reducida del juego TwinBee para NES. Al igual que el original permite modo cooperativo con TwinBee y WinBee como personajes.[http://bhdaa.sakura.ne.jp/twinbee/character.html Minijuegos de TwinBee en TwinBee World] Consultado el 23/4/2012 *''Kingdom Dragonion'' (2015 - iOS, Android): Juego de estrategia en tiempo real en donde las batallas se ejecutan con cartas intercambiables. Twinbee aparece como uno de los monstruos que el jugador puede sumar a su colección de cartas. Su ataque principal consiste en atacar con sus disparos y el poder de campanas.[http://spg.game.konami.jp/kindra/pc/monster/#detail_collabo_04 Información de Kingdom Dragonion en el sitio oficial de Konami (JP)] Consultado el 1/3/2015 *''Pixel Puzzle Collection ''(2018 - iOS, Android): TwinBee aparece como un imagen lógico. *''Professional Baseball Spirits A ''(2019 - iOS, Android): Cameos y referencias TwinBee ha tenido un pequeño cameo en los siguientes juegos: *''The Goonies'' (1986 - FC): TwinBee es un ítem secreto que otorga muchos puntos y aparece en el tercer nivel. *''Hexion'' (1992 - Arcade): TwinBee aparece como una pequeña mascota en este juego."Cameos de Gradius" en Gradius Home World Consultado el 8/5/2012 *''Violent Storm'' (1993 - Arcade): Uno de los ítems del juego es un muñeco de TwinBee que otorga puntos. *''Daisu-Kiss ''(1996 - Arcade) *''Mitsumete Knight R: Daibouken-hen'' (1998 - PS1): Al iniciar el juego por segunda vez ("Nuevo Juego +"), en el PrintStation del primer pueblo, el fondo cambia mostrando a numerosos personajes de Konami, incluyendo a TwinBee."Mitsumete Knight R - Konami All Stars Cameo ! " en YouTube Consultado el 8/5/2012 *''Bishi Bashi Special'' (1998 - PS1): TwinBee aparece en el minijuego Puck Attack representando a un disco."Extras, Cameos, Gimmicks " en TwinBee fansite Consultado el 8/5/2012 *''Airforce Delta Storm'' (2001 - Xbox): En este juego aparece una nave secreta llamada XQ/U-2 Bee Fatty cuyo diseño esta inspirado en TwinBee."Cameos de Gradius en Airforce Delta Storm" en Gradius Home World Consultado el 8/5/2012 *''Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME'' (2002 - Arcade, PS2): Juego musical que contiene el tema "Twin Bee ～Generation X～" de Konami Kuheiha Club. En el video aparecen imágenes del juego de NES con el sprite de TwinBee. *''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' (2006 - NDS): TwinBee aparece como un ítem coleccionable que otorga 5000 puntos."TwinBee" en Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Consultado el 8/5/2012 *''Busou Shinki Battle Rondo'' (2007 - PC): TwinBee y WinBee aparecen en forma de pistolas de rayos que se pueden equipar al personaje."TwinBee y WinBee Beam Gun" en Capstar: Exblog.jp Consultado el 8/5/2012 *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' (2008 - NDS): TwinBee aparece como un ítem coleccionable. *''Otomedius G: Gorgeous'' (2008 - Xbox 360): TwinBee y WinBee aparecen brevemente al finalizar el juego con el personaje Madoka. *''Quiz Magic Academy V'' (2008 - Arcade): En este videojuego de preguntas, si se aciertan varias respuestas consecutivamente en el modo "conferencia nacional" aparecerá TwinBee y una campana volando. *''Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE'' (2009 - Arcade): Juego musical que contiene el tema "Twin Bee ～Generation X～" de Konami Kuheiha Club, el personaje que aparece durante el tema en este juego es la nave TwinBee, ya que anteriormente este tema correspondía a Rupa. El personaje aparece con su sprite antiguo del Arcade original y muestra imágenes de aquél juego en donde también se puede ver a WinBee. El tema y el personaje se mantuvieron en las siguientes entregas de la serie.[http://vjarmy.com/wiki/index.php/TwinBee_-Generation_X- ATwin Bee ～Generation X～ en Remywiki] Consultado el 23/4/2012 *''WarioWare D.I.Y.'' (2009 - NDS, Wii): TwinBee aparece en uno de los microjuegos. *''Tokimeki Memorial 4'' (2009 - PSP): TwinBee aparece como enemigo en un mini-juego donde dispara cuantas tienen puntos. *''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' (2010 - PS3, Xbox 360): TwinBee aparece como un ítem coleccionable en el Capítulo 9. *''Otomedius X: Excellent'' (2011 - Xbox 360): Un TwinBee en miniatura aparece como una de las naves asistentes ("Options") del personaje Madoka. *''Phantasy Star Online 2 ''(2012 - PC): TwinBee aparece como un foto artístico de Symbol Art. *''Beatmania IIDX 25 CANNON BALLERS'' (2018 - Arcade) *''Bombergirl'' (2019 - Arcade) Apariciones en otros medios Radioteatro Tras la publicación de Pop'n TwinBee para Super Famicom se produjo una versión de serie en formato radio drama con el título TwinBee Paradise, que comenzó su emisión en la cadena de radio NCB el 10 de octubre de 1993. La serie duró tres temporadas, con la tercera y última finalizando el 30 de marzo de 1997, y comprendiendo un total de 96 episodios, que luego se publicarían en colecciones de CD dramas. TwinBee Paradise incorpora el mismo conjunto de personajes anteriormente presentados en Detana!! TwinBee y Pop'n TwinBee. También desarrolló más el universo de ficción de TwinBee y muchos de los elementos de la historia presentados en los radio dramas fueron canonizados en posteriores videojuegos como TwinBee Yahho! y TwinBee RPG. Tal es el caso de los nombres de los pilotos de TwinBee y WinBee, Light y Pastel que originalmente en los juegos eran personajes sin nombre.[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/TwinBee Sección extraída del artículo "TwinBee" de Wikipedia en español] Anime *''Ganbare Goemon: Jigen Jou No Akumu'' (1991 - OVA de 1 episodio): Este anime está basado en la saga Ganbare Goemon aunque presenta homenajes a otros juegos de Konami. En una escena Goemon entra en el mundo de TwinBee y se transforma en un piloto muy parecido a Light, luego se sube a la nave TwinBee y combate con los enemigos aéreos como en el videojuego. Aquí TwinBee todavía tiene su diseño antiguo y es una simple nave. [[Archivo:TwinBee anime.jpg|thumb|right|200px|TwinBee en la serie de anime TwinBee Paradise.]] *''TwinBee WinBee Hachibun-no-ichi Panic'' (1994 - OVA de 1 episodio): Episodio animado en donde aparece TwinBee con su nuevo diseño y se muestran muchas habilidades nuevas que luego se usarían en los videojuegos, como el ataque de martillo, el modo terrestre y la capacidad de reducirse de tamaño. Aquí TwinBee habla y tiene vida propia. La voz del personaje fue interpretada por Mayumi Tanaka, quien se mantendría como su voz oficial en el resto de los OVAs.[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=2338 Información de Twin Bee Paradise (OAV) en AnimeNewsNetwork.com] Consultado el 23/4/2012 *''Tulip Kaigan Monogatari'' (1998 - corto): Episodio corto en donde los personajes se toman un día de descanso en la playa. TwinBee tiene una breve aparición ya que la historia no tiene combates y se centra en los pilotos. *''TwinBee Paradise'' (1999 - OVA de 3 episodios): Esta serie de anime mantiene el mismo estilo que el anime de 1994. Los episodios se enfocan en los pilotos Light y Pastel, de modo que TwinBee aparece en un rol secundario, como si fuera una mascota que ayuda a los personajes cuando están en apuros, aun así hay pocas escenas de combates. Manga *''TwinBee'' y Moero! TwinBee: Cinnamon Hakushi wo Sukue!, publicado por Coro Coro Comic de 1985 al 1987. *En cuatro suplementos Comic Gamest de 1993 (volúmenes 85, 89, 93 y 97) se recogieron mangas de Detana!! TwinBee con dibujo y guion a cargo de Mine Yoshizaki.Listado de contenidos de la revista Gamest por título de juego. Véase la fila 出たな!! ツインビー (en japonés) Entre 1994 y 1996 se publicó un manga oficial, también de Yoshizaki, en tres tomos dentro de la colección Gamest Comics (números 011, 039 y 076).[http://www.jap-sai.com/Games/Detana_TwinBee/Detana_TwinBee.htm#GamestComics011 Listado de productos relacionados con Detana!! TwinBee] (en inglés) * Rock'n Game Boy ''(1989/1991 - Manga) * ''Konami 4Koma Manga Wai Wai World '(2017 - Manga) Máquinas de Arcade TwinBee aparece en las siguientes máquinas de juegos *Wai Wai Poker'' (1997 - Medal Game): Juego de Poker protagonizado por los personajes de Konami, incluyendo a TwinBee.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH9aF5oSB0U Wai Wai Bingo: Video de YouTube] *'''CR Parodius Da! Ex, CR Parodius Da! ZE y CR Parodius Da! 2 (2000 - Pachinko): TwinBee aparece en los slots.パロディウスだEX en Pachinko-Club.com *'CR Gokujou Parodius!' (2006 - Pachinko): TwinBee aparece en el decorado y las animaciones del juego.CR極上パロディウス LX50（ニューギン） en Dechau.com *'TwinBee JG' (2007 - Pachislot): Juego basado en la saga TwinBee. El personaje aparece en el decorado, su voz nuevamente fue interpretada por Mayumi Tanaka. TwinBee es el protagonista en las numerosas escenas de las animaciones juego.http://www.kpenet.jp/kpe_07_06tw_hp/kpe_07_06tw_top.html Sitio oficial de TwinBee pachislot *'Gokuraku Parodius' (2010 - Pachislot): TwinBee aparece en las animaciones del juego.KPE　「極楽パロディウス」内覧会 en Pachinko-Club.com Curiosidades *El nombre TwinBee es una combinación de dos palabras en ingles que significan "gemelo" (Twin) y "abeja" (Bee). Esto se debe a que el juego original estaba protagonizado por dos naves idénticas y cuyo diseño se asemejaba al de una abeja. En la localización norteamericana del segundo juego se lo renombró como Stinger, que significa "aguijón". *El sitio oficial japonés de Konami utiliza el sprite clásico de TwinBee como favicon."El sitio oficial de Konami.jp presenta un favicon de TwinBee 8-bits" Fecha: 8/5/2012 *En el videojuego Kirby Super Star de Nintendo, aparece un enemigo muy parecido a TwinBee, incluso con el mismo color, llamado "Capsule J". Aparentemente Nintendo se percató de esta coincidencia ya que en la remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, el personaje fue rediseñado para eliminar el parecido y se lo renombró como "Capsule J2" ("Jetset 2,0", en la versión española). *En el videojuego Parodius Da! para Game Boy se revela en su perfil que TwinBee tiene 17 años de edad. Galería Música de TwinBee Gráficos de TwinBee TwinBee sprite Arcade.png|''TwinBee'' (Arcade) TwinBee sprite NES.png|''TwinBee'' (NES) TwinBee sprite MSX.png|''TwinBee'' (MSX) Stinger sprite.png|''Stinger'' (NES) Wai Wai World - TwinBee.gif|''Konami Wai Wai World'' (NES) TwinBee 3 sprite.png|'TwinBee 3' (NES) TwinBee Da sprite.png|''TwinBee Da!!'' (GB) Parodius Da! sprite twinbee.png|''Parodius Da!'' (Arcade) Detana TwinBee Sprite.png|''Detana!! TwinBee'' (Arcade) Wai Wai World 2 - TwinBee sprite.png|''Wai Wai World 2'' (NES) Pop'n TwinBee sprite.png|''Pop'n TwinBee'' (SNES) Pop'n TwinBee- Rainbow Bell Adventures sprite.png|''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (SNES) TwinBee Yahho sprite.png|''TwinBee Yahho!'' (Arcade) Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius sprite twinbee.png|''Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius'' (Arcade) TwinBee RPG modelo.png|''TwinBee RPG'' (PS1) TwinBee - Kingdom Dragonion sprite.gif|''Kingdom Dragonion'' (iOS) Imágenes de TwinBee TwinBee arcade TwinBee.jpg|TwinBee Moero TwinBee TwinBee.jpg|Moero! TwinBee (portada) Moero TwinBee manual.jpg|Moero! TwinBee (guía) TwinBee Da TwinBee.jpg|TwinBee Da!! Parodius da TwinBee.jpg|Parodius Da!! Detana TwinBee TwinBee.jpg|Detana!! TwinBee Detana TwinBee TwinBee WinBee.jpg|Detana!! TwinBee Pop'n TwinBee TwinBee.jpg|Pop'n TwinBee Pop'n TwinBee- Rainbow Bell Adventures TwinBee.jpg|Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures Gokujo Parodius TwinBee.jpg|Gokujou Parodius Gamest Comics 11 TwinBee.jpg|Gamest Comics 11 Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius TwinBee.jpg|Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius forever TwinBee.jpg|Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius: Forever With Me Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius forever TwinBee 2.jpg|Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius: Forever With Me TwinBee anime controles.jpg|TwinBee Paradise (Controles de la nave TwinBee) TwinBee anime cabina.jpg |TwinBee Paradise (Interior de la cabina de mando) TwinBee anime TwinBee reducido.jpg|TwinBee Paradise (modo encogido) DreamMix TV TwinBee.jpg|DreamMix TV World Fighters Elebits TwinBee.jpg|Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero JG TwinBee TwinBee.jpg|TwinBee JG Gokuraku Parodius TwinBee.jpg|Gokuraku Parodius TwinBee - Kingdom Dragonion.png|''Kingdom Dragonion'' (iOS) Referencias Véase también right|200px|TwinBee!! *Light *WinBee *GwinBee *Evil Bee Enlaces externos *Artículo en Wikipedia *Artículo en Gradius Wiki (en inglés) *Artículo en Transformers Wiki (en inglés) Categoría:Aeronaves Categoría:Robots Categoría:Heroes